


Midnight Bonding

by Lady_Abrasax



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dad!Poe, F/M, Gen, My First Fanfic, Poe is a good dad, did it for a friend, heart eyes ahoy, named her after his mom!!, space stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8590951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Abrasax/pseuds/Lady_Abrasax
Summary: Poe can't sleep. Neither can his baby daughter. Cuteness ensues. A ficlet for TheMisunderstoodHero.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMisunderstoodHero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMisunderstoodHero/gifts).



> Jess is TheMisunderstoodHero. This was written partially at her request and partially because I couldn't sleep. My first fanfic. Don't bite me!!

Sleep evaded Poe Dameron, as often it did in the nights before new Resistance missions, and this night was no different. He’d barely dozed off before his mind awoke him, with ideas of how to best go about this or how to stop that….he often found himself unable to think of anything else but the mission at hand.

Stretching in a catlike manner, he rose carefully from the bed, taking great caution so as not to wake the sleeping figure beside him. Pants and robe were slipped on before he padded into the attached bedroom, separated only by an archway. Here he still remained quiet, for the being in this room, while awake, enjoyed the quiet.

The tiny newborn lay wrapped in the same milky-white blankets Poe had been swaddled in at that age. Her dark brown eyes--eyes like her father’s--were open, but she didn’t fuss.

“C’mere, Shara.” Carefully, Poe took his baby daughter in his arms and held her, moving to the window so that they both could see the late-night run pilots taking off.

“You see those, sweetheart?” Poe crooned to the half-awake child, who surprisingly followed the ships with her eyes. “Those are Mama and Daddy’s friends. They fly just like us….just like my mama did.” A lump formed in his throat, but he swallowed it as he cradled Shara closer. “We named you after her.”

In the present moment, the baby didn’t understand the words, but one day she would. One day Poe would tell her everything, about the Empire, the Rebels, the Resistance, and the woman who’d raised him in his early years.

Now the child fussed, in tiny whimpers that Poe recognized as hunger. Keeping her against his chest, he prepared a bottle and sat down to feed her in the rocking recliner by the window. The newborn drank almost noiselessly, tiny fists reaching up to touch the bottle as Poe rocked her.4

The bottle finished, Poe burped Shara over his shoulder and cleaned her chubby cheeks.

“Atta girl,” he yawned, and the child gave a toothless, sleepy smile before matching her daddy’s yawn. While exhausted, his baby’s sleep was more important to him than anything, and so he rocked her once more until she fell asleep against his chest, and before he knew it, he’d turned off the lights and dozed off in the recliner, his feet now propped up but his little Shara still in his arms.

That was how Jess found her husband and newborn daughter when she got up for a glass of water. She’d peeked into the nursery, assuming Poe was feeding her by the cold of the other side of their bed. The two were still sleeping peacefully, Poe’s lips curled into a gentle smile as Shara slept on his chest. Her heart swelled with love and her eyes with a contented sparkle.

Noiselessly, she covered Poe with a blanket, kissed the cheeks of both her beloved Poe and her precious daughter, and let them sleep.


End file.
